In order to obtain good fluid containment in a disposable absorbent article, such as an open type diaper, a pant diaper or an incontinence protector, a reasonably tight fit on the wearer is necessary. However, if the fit is overly tight, this can result in excess pressure on the skin of the wearer and lead to red marking or even skin abrasion. For persons with sensitive skin, like elderly persons, the consequences of an overly tight fit can be particularly severe because the skin may not regain its original shape or heal quickly. Articles of the type mentioned in the introduction are applied on the wearer by a caretaker or the wearer himself and the fit obtained is thus dependent on the person applying the article. There is thus a need for providing means for ensuring that the person applying the article will not tension the waistline of the article to such an extent that skin irritation will occur. There is also a need for indicating an appropriate tensioning in the leg elastics present in most articles of the above mentioned types. The fit of such articles is also dependent upon the right size for the wearer being chosen and, thus, there is a need for means for indicating the tension in various parts of such articles, for example in the hip areas of pant diapers.